I dare you to kiss me
by ClovnissMockingjay
Summary: A long Pricefield fanfic on what would happen if Max and Chloe's kiss was more than just a dared kiss. Max and Chloe. Pricefield.


**Hey guys! So I have played episode 3 of Life Is Strange already and to be honest it was a really good episode as always. And the scene when** **Chloe dared Max to kiss her was crazy, I wasn't expecting that to happen. But then I thought, what would happen if the kiss lasted longer then it would have if Chloe went along with it? So I decided to write a fanfic about it. So yeah. Hope you guys enjoy this Pricefield fanfic. Peace out!**

* * *

Chloe's House - Upstairs.

The morning sun rises into the sky lighting up Chloe's room. Max was sleeping peacefully with her best friend Chloe after they just got done breaking and entering into the principle's office and had their little midnight swim in the pool area.

Then Max woke up and wiped the sleep off her eyes and looked to see that Chloe was still asleep next to her. Then Max stretched out her arms and legs and laid in the bed for a minute, thinking about what happened last night. She thought about how they broke into the principle's office, had their midnight swim and how they almost got caught by Chloe's stepdad, David Madsen aka step douche. Then she looked at her camera which was Chloe's real father's camera that Chloe gave to her when they first met. Then she decided to take a selfie.

"Always remember this moment." Max said. She picked up her camera and as she was about to take a selfie, Chloe appeared behind her so she can be in the shot with Max.

"Photobomb!" Chloe said.

"Photo hog." Max said as she took the photo of them and placed the camera on the floor. Then Max spoke.

"It feels like a different world from yesterday." Max said.

"We left a skid mark on Blackwell last night." Chloe said.

"Like it needs another one." Max said.

"I'd like to do something good for my school and Arcadia Bay. I can't even submit my photo to represent...I just don't want to be rejected." Max said.

"Every great artist gets rejected before they get accepted. So you have to enter a photo." Chloe said.

"Even though I'm pimping the school and town you want to torch?" Max asked.

"Come on, I don't want to see Arcadia bay burned to the shore, I just say crap like that because I've been trying to get out of here since-since you left, basically. If I could fine Rachel, then pay Frank off, I'm still leaving to start a whole new life..." Chloe said as she picked up the remote and turned on some music.

"Wish we could just hang out all morning like we used to...maybe we should get up, I have to get back to Blackwell soon." Max said.

"Oh, does the schoolgirl have a test today?" Chloe asked.

"I'm starting to feel like going to Blackwell everyday is a test. I just need to get on my regular school schedule again." Max said. The two girls laid in bed for a minute, while listening to music. Then later Chloe spoke.

"I am so wiped out from last night. But it was awesome." Chloe said.

"I have to ponder what kind of criminal I've become." Max said.

"Last night was only the tip of the iceberg." Chloe said.

"I have to admit, it was pretty cool to take over the Blackwell gym." Max said.

"Today the gym, tomorrow the world. We need to step it up." Chloe said.

"We still have to be careful how I use my power...I don't want to get stuck in time." Max said. A few minutes had passed since Max and Chloe laid in bed while listening to a calm and peaceful song. Then later Max got up from the bed. Then she spoke.

"Okay, I need to get dressed now." Max said. Suddenly her phone went off and she checked to see who it was. And it was Warren. She looked at his text messages and she began reading them.

"Glad to see you didn't blow up Blackwell last night. Almost glad. BTW, the drive-in is actually popular so I'm buying the tix now. I'll let you take care of the popcorn. In other words you can't back out now :)."

Max had a weird feeling about the last message. She didn't know whether or not to reply to Warren's text messages. So she turned off her phone and went back to getting dressed for the day. She found her clothes that were on the chair and was going to put them on, but they had a smelly odor on them.

"Ew. Still reeks like a chlorine factory." Max said referring to her clothes.

"See if you can find a suitable outfit in my fashion hole." Chloe said referring to her closet. Max walked to the closet and looked at it for a moment. She remembered what happened when David found Max in Chloe's room smoking pot, which she didn't do in the first place. It was Chloe's pot but Max took the heat for Chloe. Like a friend. After looking at the closet for a minute she spoke.

"Dang. If I had stayed in this closet, David wouldn't be targeting me." Max said. Then she opened the closet to find some clothes that were in there.

"Okay, time for some Chloe cosplay..." Max said. Then Chloe spoke.

"Hey, there you go! Rachel left a bunch of her clothes with me...she's your size." Chloe said.

"But not quite my style." Max said. Chloe got up from the bed and walked towards Max as she was talking.

"Max, you don't have a style yet. At least give it a try. You can always rewind back to your chlorine brand T-shirt and generic jeans." Chloe said.

"You suck. I like my shirt and jeans...but it would be cool to try on Rachel's clothes, just to see if they fit." Max said.

"Stop second-guessing yourself, Max! Put this on and let your inner punk-rock girl come out! You can afford to take chances! Whenever and whatever you want to try...for example...I dare you to kiss me!" Chloe said.

"What?" Max said. She wasn't expecting to hear that from Chloe, let alone kiss her.

"I double dare you. Kiss me now." Chloe said. Max was standing there, thinking whether or not she should kiss Chloe. But the thing is, she has a crush on her best friend, but she never told her. She was afraid of what Chloe's reaction would be if she told her. But this was her chance to tell her now.

"It's now or never." Max said to herself. So with strength and courage inside of her, she stepped closer and placed one hand on Chloe's face and one hand on her shoulder and kissed her. Chloe backed away from Max, breaking the kiss.

She didn't think Max would actually kiss her. But she did. Chloe touched her lips and she felt Max's soft lips on her lips. Then she looked at Max who was standing there with her head hung down, thinking that she made her mad. But she was just shocked. She didn't think Max would actually do it. Then Chloe walked towards Max and placed her hand on her face, making her look at her. Then she spoke.

"It's okay Max." Chloe said. She placed her head on Max's head, their lips almost touching.

"Go ahead. Don't be afraid. It's okay." Chloe said. So Max kissed Chloe and wrapped her arms around her neck to deepen the kiss. Chloe kissed Max and wrapped her arms around her waist, bringing her closer to her. Chloe bit on Max's bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. Max kindly opened her mouth and allowed Chloe entrance to her mouth. Max gasped when she felt Chloe's tongue touched hers. Their tongues collided, fighting for dominance. Later after a minute of kissing, they broke apart, with their heads pressed against each other. Then they looked at each other in the eye. Then Chloe spoke.

"Um...I...uh...I like you Max." Chloe said. Max laughed at Chloe's reaction. Then she spoke.

"I like you too Chloe." Max said.

"What? Really? Like seriously?" Chloe asked. Max smiled.

"Yes Chloe. I do. I do like you." Max said.

"Dang, you're hardcore, Max! Now I can text Warren and tell him he doesn't stand a chance...unless he's into girl-on-girl action." Chloe said.

"You are such a dork." Max said. They kissed and Chloe went to lay down on her bed while Max picks out her outfit to wear for the day.

"Oh man, that was priceless when I kissed Chloe. She didn't think I would..." Max said. She looked at Rachel's clothes for a minute, her style was a little more subtle, like Max.

"I think Rachel's style is a little more subtle...like me." Max said.

So she decided to wear Rachel's clothes for the day. She put her new clothes on and showed them to Chloe. Then she spoke.

"Lookin' sick, Max. A couple tats, some piercings and we'll make a thrasher out of you yet." Chloe said.

"Ready for the mosh pit, shaka brah." Max said.

"Maybe not. Go on down and say hi to Joyce. Free breakfast! I have to, er, wake 'n' bake first." Chloe said.

"I promise not to tell." Max said.

"Let's not rewind and find out, 'kay?" Chloe said. Max was going to leave the room but she turned around and walked towards the bed and looked at Chloe who was looking at her with a goofy smile. Max felt her cheeks burn red when she saw Chloe smiling at her like that. Then she spoke.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" Max asked.

"You better not rewind and take that kiss back. You know I'm hotter than those Seattle art-holes, right?" Chloe asked.

"Yes Chloe. You are hotter than them." Max said.

"Heck yeah, you're dang right I am." Chloe said. So now Max and Chloe's kiss was more than just a dared kiss. It was a real kiss and Max liked it that way. And so did Chloe.

 **This is actually one of my very first Pricefield fanfics ever written on here to be honest. I'm sorry if this wasn't that good or if it sucked but I hope you guys enjoyed this long Pricefield fanfic. I just thought what would happen if the kiss was a longer kiss. It would be pretty crazy and mind blowing if something like this actually happened in the game. But it was just a "I dare you to kiss me" type of kiss but that's okay. It's still awesome whether it was a dare or not. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this Pricefield fanfic. Leave a review down below telling me what you guys thought about this fanfic and that's all for today. So yeah. That's that. Peace out!**


End file.
